La gente va a comprarte solo para charlar
by poeftme
Summary: Kagura necesita un vestido, y esto y aquello la llevan a conocerla. [Ginkagu Fem!]
1. Parte uno

**La gente va a comprarte sólo para charlar**

 _[Ginkagu Fem!]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kagura necesitaba un vestido, un jodido vestido. ¿Para qué? Para una estúpida fiesta a la que tenía que ir porque su queridísima amiga Soyo le insistió, y no es como si pudiese negarse a ella, en realidad. Buscó en varias tiendas y uno tras otro eran vestidos ostentosos, o muy sosos para ella, incluso los había muy reveladores, ¿qué había pasado con el sentido común de las jóvenes de ahora? Estaba cansándose, Soyo y Nobume (otra de sus amigas) le habían dicho de acompañarla, pero no. Conocía bien a Soyo, le obligaría a comprar un vestido de esos que ella rechazó con reticencia hace nada.

Una tienda más, la última. Ya recorrió casi todo el mundo de la moda en su búsqueda y nada la convencía; esperaba que pudiese encontrar un dichoso vestido que la convenciera o tendría que comprar la clase de vestido que a Soyo le gustaría que lleve. No quería nada lujoso, le bastaba con un vestido chino con estampados, pero sabía que su amiga le reclamaría si llegase a asistir con un vestido así. Entonces, ¿qué? Le podría pedir a Matako (su compañera de piso) algún vestido, pero ella mostraba más de lo que le gustaría a ella misma. No quedaba más que darle todas sus esperanzas a esa tienda que parecía de segunda mano a primera vista.

Revisó aquí y allá, y muchos le habían agradado, era un gran paso.

Una chica de cabello corto, bastante más alta que ella, con cabello plateado y un cuerpo que le daba envidia (muy en el fondo) le atendió. No había visto sus ojos antes, hasta ese contacto visual que tuvieron por segundos que quizás se alargaron más de lo que ambas pudieran notar: eran de un tono rojizo igual que el vino de más alta calidad que veía en los imponentes estantes de la lujosa cocina de su amiga Soyo.

—Señorita, ¿qué busca?

La misma pregunta que otras miles de empleadas de tiendas de ropa le hicieron en el día, ¿por qué se sentía diferente?

—Uh, s-sí. Busco un vestido —la joven empleada le miró, incitándola a que diera más detalles para poder ayudarla mejor—. Un vestido para una fiesta... elegante. Q-quizás. S-sí, un vestido algo elegante... aunque no muy ostentoso —resolvió, nerviosa, evitando la mirada de la joven.

—De acuerdo, cariño —la chica guiñó un ojo a la contraria, coqueta, se le hacía adorable—, un vestido elegante pero no ostentoso, ¿no? —la otra asintió—. ¿Algún otro detalle? —inquirió, mientras buscaba entre algunos vestidos acomodados uno sobre otro en un estante, sabía como empleada, que los mejores vestidos estaban ahí, los que se mostraban eran lindos sí, pero esos lo eran mejor, era un truco del negocio para conseguir clientes más regulares, porque si una empleada te muestra un vestido mejor que los demás, ¿no creerías que tienes trato especial y que es un lugar agradable? Sonaba quizás a juego sucio, pero todos tenían sus propias mañas para ganar clientes.

—M-me gustaría —vaciló, quizás le avergonzaba un poco decir que le gustaban los vestidos chinos, todos a quienes se lo dijo asumieron que era de nacionalidad china, pero, ¿qué a alguien no le puede gustar ese tipo de vestidos sólo porque sí? Aunque sí era china después de todo—, me gustaría un vestido... chino —susurró lo último, pero la empleada lo llegó a escuchar.

—Una buena elección, señorita —le dijo, y le sonrió, Kagura no sabía qué se supone que tendría que hacer en una situación así, pasó por miles de tiendas ese día y todas las jóvenes la trataban bien, lógicamente, era un cliente, pero esta chica le estaba coqueteando, sin descaro alguno. Lo sabía porque Kamui le había enseñado sobre eso, y que si un chico le coqueteaba le partiera la cara, pero, ¿y si era una chica?

—Encontré algunos, ¿me deja verla? —preguntó, viéndola a los ojos, Kagura se sentía absorbida por los suyos, asintió sin pensar muy bien en lo que le dijo—. Es para suponer cúal le quedaría mejor —le comentó, sonriendo pícaramente, mientras la observaba detenidamente.

—Creo —empezó, la joven empleada— que le quedaría bien éste —le enseñó un vestido color rosa pastel con estampado de flores del mismo color, de mangas cortas, con vuelo y un largo que llegaba hasta poco antes de las rodillas—. Es algo que le sentaría bien, no es ostentoso —explicó—, y haría relucir su precioso color de cabello y ojos, además, resaltaría por su piel, ¿quiere probárselo?

Kagura estaba a poco de explotar, su rostro era rojo tal y como la sangre que siempre soñó saliera de Souko y sus malditas enormes tetas. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa mujer que decía cosas de ella tan normalmente? Hablaba de su cuerpo y sus ojos y su cabello de forma tan natural como si hablara de lo lindo que se encontraba el día. ¿Y después de eso sólo le sonreía y le preguntaba si quería probárselo?

—S-sí, g-gracias.

...

Después de probárselo y verse al espejo notó que le quedaba bien, y le gustaba. La empleada atinó, su color de cabello resaltaba, también sus ojos y su piel.

Salió del probador y la chica le escrutó por completo, ¿en verdad era tan descarada? ¿O acaso ella era la que pensaba de más las cosas?

—Le queda muy bien—le dijo, sonriéndole de esa manera tan diferente que hacía a Kagura creer que no era sólo ser atenta con un cliente lo que la llevaba a tratarla de esa manera—. ¿Se lo lleva?

—Sí, g-gracias.

—Después de cambiarse, sígame, ¿sí?

Kagura asintió y así lo hizo. Después de cambiarse se dirigió detrás de la joven empleada, no pudo evitar echar una mirada de vez en vez a su cuerpo, era una mujer muy atractiva. Se sacudió, no podía pensar eso, no es que el planteamiento de su orientación sexual le asuste, de hecho con Soyo y Nobume han hablado más de una vez de eso, Nobume diciéndole a su mejor amiga una y otra vez sin ningún tipo de descaro que era atractiva y que le gustaba, Soyo respondiéndole de vez en cuando que ella también le gustaba y, al fin, ella admitiendo a regañadientes que Souko quizás y le atraía. Pero ahora era diferente, estaba ahí para comprar un vestido, nada más, además aseguraba que la joven trataba bien a todos los clientes y ella solita malinterpretó todo.

—¿Va a una fiesta elegante, no? —la joven inquirió, mientras rebuscaba en el mostrador una bolsa más o menos lujosa para poner el vestido.

—Sí, algo así —agradeció a los cielos por fin dejar de tartamudear.

—Bien, ya arreglamos el precio, ten —le extendió la bolsa (una muy linda, pensó Kagura) y le sonrió, por última vez, en despedida.

—Gracias —le sonrió, igualmente, no era culpa de la chica que ella malinterpretara todo.

Cuando estuvo por retirarse la chica la llamó. ¿Ahora qué? Kagura estaba nerviosa.

—¿Me das tu número? —rápidamente notó lo directa que fue—. Es decir, sabes, si tengo tu número las próximas veces quizás te haga un pequeño o gran descuento —le sonrió—. ¿Qué dices?

—Descarada —susurró, con el rostro rojo a más no poder y se dirigió donde la empleada y escribió en el papel que estaba ahí, esperándola.

—¿Kagura?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Ginko, pero para ti Gin-chan—le guiñó un ojo, coqueta, y Kagura se fue a toda prisa, qué mujer tan descarada.


	2. Parte dos

**La gente va a comprarte sólo para charlar**

 _[Ginkagu Fem!]_

 _Parte dos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kagura estaba lista desde hace casi dos horas. Pero para su mejor amiga no, faltaba algo: maquillaje. Y no podía ser cualquiera, no señor, no por nada era la hija de un gran empresario, y como tal, tenía a su alcance sus maquilladoras personales.

—¿Soyo, estás segura de esto? No hay tiempo y tu hermano quería que llegaras temprano —comentó Nobume. Y Kagura agradecía su sabiduría en estos momentos, porque era la que le ponía el freno a Soyo cuando nadie más podía hacerlo.

—Es lo que digo —se sumó Kagura—. Soyo, por favor —rogó—, no necesito esto.

—Claro que sí —afirmó ella—, hoy va a estar Souko ¿no quieres impresionarla?

Ella sólo pudo guardar silencio ¿cómo decirle a su mejor amiga que se había olvidado de ella por una chica que acababa de conocer? ¡Y además en una tienda!

—¿Algo que estés ocultando? —preguntó, dejando de lado a la mujer que estaba maquillándola para mirarla.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —replicó. Esperaba que no empezara con las preguntas o terminaría revelándole todo, hasta ese lunar que pudo ver en la clavícula de Ginko.

—Tu vestido es muy lindo, por cierto .—Nobume, su salvadora, prometía comprarle una tienda de donas completa por ayudarla.

—Es cierto, es muy lindo, pero vamos ¿me estás ocultando algo? Y tú, Nobume, no la ayudes.

La chica sólo asintió a la orden. Existían esas veces en la que la joven parecía un perrito que obedecía cada pedido de su dueño, en este caso, Soyo. Pero conociendo a las dos chicas Kagura prefería no pensar en esas cosas, por su propio bienestar mental.

—No... bueno, quizás.

Kagura supo lo que venía en cuanto su amiga pidió a las mujeres que las maquillaban que se fueran. Una sesión inevitable de preguntas.

—¿Encontraste a alguien nuevo? ¿Souko pasó de moda? ¿Es una chica? ¿Es linda? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Por favor, Soyo —interfirió la peliazul.

¿Qué debía decirle? _"Conocí a una chica hoy, me recibió en la tienda donde compré este vestido y no dejó de coquetearme. Ah, y me pidió mi número"._ Claro que sí, y Soyo no la dejaría en paz por no haberle dicho nada antes.

—Sí es una chica —dijo—, se llama Ginko.

—¿Y? ¿Vas a verla? ¿La invitaste a la fiesta? ¿Dónde la conociste?

Joder que si Soyo no se callaba era capaz de golpearla, aunque sea su mejor amiga. Y es que, a pesar de tener que ir temprano a la fiesta, no pudieron irse hasta que no contara todo, absolutamente todo. Y tuvo que hacerlo.

—Pues sí, le gustas —confirmó.

—Pero la conocí hoy...

—¡Lo tengo! —festejó—. A la fiesta van a asistir comerciantes, mi hermano me lo dijo, que papá quería socializar para crear lazos y tener más conexión.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Nobume, y parecía curiosa. Kagura no la había visto así exceptuando cuando el tema giraba en torno a Soyo.

Iba a verla, eso es lo que significaba. Kagura estaba que se prendía fuego y se tiraba del último piso del edificio más grande de Japón. No podía creerlo. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo podía hablarle ahora? ¿Y si ella simplemente quería asegurarse un cliente y no sentía nada por ella?

—¿Ves? Ahora hay que seguir alistándose —insistió su mejor amiga. Kagura y Nobume sólo suspiraron, ese era el lado malo de consentirla tanto y ya se lo habían dicho a su hermano.

...

Kagura no esperaba que la fiesta fuera de ese tipo, con luces aquí y allá y esa música retumbando en sus oídos. La gente pegada como sardinas enlatadas y el olor a sudor de algunos, que dejaba ver que habían llegado a la fiesta bastante tarde. Quería irse y al mismo tiempo verla. Era tan estúpido sentirse así, quería arrojarse al estómago de una ballena o a lo que fuera que hiciera que esas mariposas dejaran de batir sus alas en su vientre. Y para colmo temía ver a Souko, no sabía por qué.

—Oye, niña —y justo tenía que verla. Y oírla. Se veía tan linda que casi olvidaba que la odiaba con toda su alma.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, bastarda?

—Qué tono —se burló, pero no parecía malintencionada esta vez. Y Kagura por primera vez temió lo que fuera a suceder.

Sólo se miraron, porque aunque quisiera no podía apartar la vista del rojizo de sus ojos. Era tan magnética. Pero pese a quien era, ella veía otro cuerpo, una contextura diferente, un cabello más corto y de otro color. No podía ver a Souko ni a todo lo que creía sentir antes de ver a Ginko, y era como si la realidad le hubiese pegado de lleno. Con un nombre y un apellido (que no conocía aún pero que le gustaría llevar, por más apresurado que sonara) y una presencia y un todo.

—Lo siento.

Es todo lo que pudo decirle, y en años jamás había visto a la castaña con un rostro tan triste. Se despidió alegando que era una tontería y que lo olvidara. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque la lastimó. Y quizás la vida le pagaba haciendo que a ella también la rechazaran.

—¿Por qué tan triste?

La voz le hizo sentir tanto que se creyó idiota. Por enamorarse tan rápido.

—No es nada —aseguró, sonriendo—. Sólo que quería verte.

—Vaya, no te había visto tan directa —rió—. Yo también quería verte. Estás muy linda.

—Gracias, tú también.

Ginko la miró, ¡perfecto, seguro la descubrió e iba a decirle lo mucho que le desagradaba que gustara de ella!

—¿Bailamos?

Quizá sólo pensaba de más las cosas, y sentirse así era parte de algo más grande y lindo, porque aunque en ese momento se sentía angustiada podría sentirse feliz con tan sólo una palabra, todo si era de ella podría ser bienvenido.

—Claro.

 **[Notas de autor]**

 **B** ien, pretendo seguir esto un poco más. Hasta donde pueda.


	3. Parte tres

**La gente va a comprarte sólo para charlar**

 _[Ginkagu Fem!]_

 _Parte tres._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Número desconocido:**

 _¡Hola! Me encantó bailar contigo hoy._

Kagura leyó en su teléfono. Era de madrugada ya, ¿quién se atrevía a mandarle mensajes a esa hora? Recordó vagamente quién pudo ser.

 **Ginko:**

 _Espero que no me hayas olvidado. :(_

Sonrió ¿cómo podría olvidarla? Menos con lo que sucedió esa noche. La fiesta ya había finalizado hace tres horas, más exactamente a las doce, pero el recuerdo seguía fresco y estático en su mente. Pudo bailar con Ginko y, aunque lo hicieran pésimo, no había disfrutado tanto de una fiesta antes.

 **Tú:**

 _¡Claro que no te olvidé! ;)_

Se sentía rara al escribirle a alguien fuera de su círculo de amigas y familia. Pero también era agradable, saber que Ginko estaba interesada en ella, por más que fuera sólo para ganar una cliente regular. No le extrañó la hora en la que la chica le hablaba, y se olvidó completamente del sueño que tenía antes, siguió hablando con la muchacha hasta que notó que daban las cinco de la madrugada.

 **Tú:**

 _¡¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es?! Debo ir a dormir, si quieres podemos hablar mañana._

Esperaba que dijera que sí, incluso cuando las negativas eran poco probables no podía dejar de estar nerviosa.

 **Ginko:**

 _Dalo por hecho, linda. ;)_

Kagura ahogó un grito, si hacía escándalos a esas horas su padre la mataría. Esperó unos minutos a que la emoción se disipara y cerró los ojos. Se durmió más pronto de lo que esperaba, habiendo olvidado todo excepto el haber podido bailar y hablar con Ginko.

[...]

Despertó dos horas después, con la alarma destrozándole los tímpanos. Había oído de las resacas después de una fiesta y pensó que estaba experimentando una, pero no bebió. ¿Por qué, entonces, su cerebro estaba en corto circuito?

—Es raro que despiertes de este modo —la voz de su hermano sonó desde su espalda. Gritó del susto. Kamui se rió.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

El mayor la observó detenidamente y frunció el ceño.

—¿Te maquillaste ayer? —preguntó en cambio. Kagura no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, su hermano podía llegar a ser muy perceptivo cuando quería—. ¿Saliste con un chico?

—¿Qué diablos dices? —refutó, efectivamente el chico sólo era un idiota sobreprotector—. Salí con las chicas.

Kamui solamente la miró, no creyéndole del todo.

—De acuerdo, pero no sueles despertar con esta clase de malhumor estilo resaca, ¿acaso bebiste y debo decirle al viejo? —inquirió, sonriendo.

—¡No, idiota!

—¿Entonces?

¿Qué podía decirle? Ella no acostumbraba a dormirse tarde, y la fiesta terminó a horario normal, así que descartaba que fuera la razón. Pero, por supuesto, se había dormido a las cinco, gracias a Ginko.

Desvió la mirada hacia la pared, Kamui se sentó en su cama. Tragó en seco, no iba a irse hasta que le dijera. ¿Podría decirle que durmió tarde por una chica? ¿No sospecharía? ¿Había algo de malo en que supiera que le gustaban las chicas? ¿O sería igual de sobreprotector si le decía de Ginko?

—Dormí tarde ¿bien?

Kamui no dejó de sonreír, incluso cuando formuló la pregunta.—¿Por qué tú, que cuidas tanto tus horas de sueño, dormiste tarde?

—Estaba hablando por teléfono con una nueva amiga —susurró, justo en ese momento su tono especial para mensajes la alarmó. El mayor tomó el aparato en sus manos, mucho antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

—¿Ginko? —leyó en voz alta. Kagura se sintió por primera vez en su vida una genio, la contraseña que protegía su celular era una que sólo ella podía saber. Su hermano no podría tener acceso a su conversación de esa manera.

—Sí, dámelo. Tengo que ir a desayunar —expresó, diplomática. Su hermano le devolvió lo suyo y salió con ella a la cocina. Pero seguía pensando que había algo raro en su hermana, y no pensaba dejarlo pasar.


End file.
